What We Call Love
by NoTearsFalling
Summary: If anybody has read one of my other stories Not an Idiot, this is in the same format, but alot sweeter. (It's Percabeth!)


**A/N I hope you love this just I much as I do.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

* * *

 _L is for Loyal_

 **loy·al** _/loi(ə)l/_ adjective giving or showing firm and constant support or allegiance to a person or institution

 **Annabeth:** Annabeth's may not have the fatal flaw of being loyal, but you couldn't doubt that she was loyal. There were always guys at school or at camp that would talk about 'the smart blond girl with the California tan', but she didn't need them when she had Percy. Even went Percy was gone though, she still stayed loyal. When he disappeared to the Roman camp, and she didn't know what to do, she didn't take comfort in another guy. No, she searched and searched until she found him, and just to prove her love to him... she judo flipped him.

 **Percy:** You'd think that it would be easy to stay loyal, and in a way it was. After all, his fatal flaw _was_ loyalty. Sometimes though, it was hard. Surprisingly though, the temptations didn't come from other girls. (Percy loved Annabeth way to much for that.) The temptations came from loving her too much. Many times, Percy had been tempted to just disappear so that Annabeth wouldn't have to suffer the pain that came with all the monsters that followed Percy. He didn't want her hurt, but when Percy looked over at Annabeth and saw the complete look of love in her eyes, he couldn't make himself leave.

* * *

 _O is for Overcome_

 **o·ver·come** _/ōvərˈkəm/_ 1\. succeed in dealing with (a problem or difficulty)

2\. defeat; prevail.

 **Annabeth:** You could never call Annabeth weak. That was like calling snow orange, a complete and utter lie. However, Annabeth wasn't perfect. She had troubles, but with Percy, she felt like she could defeat anything. If you looked at the battle field, you might see two warriors fighting and destroying everything in their path, _together_.

 **Percy:** Percy had once had the Achilles curse. It was hard yes, but it made his invincible… except for one spot. When Percy lost his curse, he was fully vulnerable. He felt weak. When Annabeth was with him though, well, he felt indestructible again. If you looked at the battle field, you might see two people fall, but a moment later, you would see them helping each other up. Then, they would start fighting again like they had never fallen. Because that's what Percy and Annabeth did, they overcame.

* * *

 _V in for Value_

 **val·ue** _/valyo͞o/_ the importance, worth, or usefulness of something

 **Annabeth:** Annabeth's fatal flaw was hubris, pride. It made her proud of her achievements, and sometimes, she thought she was better than others. Percy though, he was that one exception. He broke through that barrier of pride. She _valued_ him. There was a reason Annabeth spend months looking for Percy.

 **Percy:** Annabeth was Percy's world. Really, he couldn't live without her. He _valued_ her, more than anything in the world. There was a reason that he never forgot her when he lost his memory. There was a reason Percy fell into Tartarus for her.

* * *

 _E is for Eternal_

 **e·ter·nal** / _əˈtərn(ə)l/_ lasting or existing forever

 **Annabeth:** "I'll love you forever." It was cliché. Annabeth knew that when she said it to Percy, and she mentally cringed at what she had said. When Percy looked down at her seriously though, capturing her finger in a pinky promise and saying "Forever", she knew that it was true.

 **Percy:** When Annabeth said that she would love him forever, Percy smiled inside. And when he held out his finger for a pinky promise, and she took it, Percy knew that she meant it. He did too. Percy may have given up immortality for Annabeth, but he would still love her forever.

* * *

" _I love you."_

" _I know."_

" _Forever?"_

" _I promise."_

* * *

 _An oath to keep with a final breath._ That line may not have been meant for them, but in a way, they still felt like it was.


End file.
